Do robots dream of electric vampires?
by fanfictiongoddess
Summary: A collection of XR/NOS-4-A2 based drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

NOS-4-A2 knew his place in the universe. He was a predator. A creation that seemed to be made to stalk the dark and take down prey. In a way, he supposed that what he was indeed made to do. Made to take down Star Command, or in particular Buzz Lightyear.

So it was humorous that he found more interesting prey even before meeting the man he was suppose to destroy, face to face. XR, or as NOS-4-A2 preferred to call him, little one, became his focus. Something about the little robot brought out more of the predator in NOS-4-A2. His attempts at humor to mask his fears, the way he moved... all of those things just lit up the hunting programming.

Yet, there was still something NOS-4-A2 had yet to figure out. Though he loved to hunt down his little one, terrify him, he couldn't bring himself to truly end the hunt. One time he had almost accidentally done just that. Never did he think he thank an organic for stopping his attack.

After that, he was more careful. His little one didn't know it, but he was near a lot more often then Star Command believed. More then one thug had been scared off during missions when they threatened the little one's function. NOS-4-A2 saw to that. He also made sure his little one never knew he was doing that.

No one would get in the way of the game he and his little one was involved in. NOS-4-A2 was sure in some part of his processor that one day, his little one would realize just what he truly was hunting for.


	2. display

His wings glowing with red energy Nos-4-A2 was on the move again. His target was less then happy about how fast Nos-4-A2 was moving.

"Not good, not good." XR chanted to himself as his built in rocket wings kept him moving through the air.

More then once he nearly slammed into an over hang of a building or a hover vehicle. Swearing from the operators of the hover vehicles followed after those close calls. That was followed by more swearing or cries of surprise as Nos-4-A2 avoided the same obstacles moments later.

Taking a corner a little less sharp then XR would have liked, he was franticly calling for his team members again into his communicator. Where were they? At this rate Nos-4-A2 was going to catch up.

He should have been paying attention because moments later he found himself hitting and tangled up in a banner that had been set up between the buildings. For what, XR didn't know. Right now he didn't care considering now the energy vampire had finally caught up.

"Uh.. heh. Hi?" XR said, putting on a fake smile, though he could not hide the worry behind it.

Nos-4-A2 hovered there, looking into XR's optics.

"Now that you are holding still…" Nos-4-A2 said, causing XR to cringe as he was no expecting the dreaded bite to come. "You will watch."

XR wasn't sure to be more confused with why Nos-4-A2 wasn't biting him or on just what Nos-4-A2 had meant by that. Before XR couldn't even respond though, Nos-4-A2 flew away.

At least, XR thought he was flying away at first. It turned out Nos-4-A2 was only flying upwards over the buildings to get open air. The energy vampire seemed to be going over something in his processor before suddenly he was moving again.

Others would probably think he lost his processor if he described what followed as a form of dance, but it looked that way to XR. A series of complicated twists, twirls, and dips in the air were Nos-4-A2's next movements. And most baffling to XR was that Nos-4-A2 would glance at him time to time.

XR nearly didn't notice when Mira showed up.

"XR, are you okay?" Mira asked, flying up to XR.

"Huh? Oh yeah.. I'm fine. But I'm not sure if he is." XR said, pointing up at Nos-4-A2 who had not noticed Mira yet.

Mira glanced up and frowned. For a moment she was as confused as XR was. The movements however reminded her of something she had seen before. It took a few moments more for it to click.

"XR, I know this sounds silly but I think that Nos-4-A2 may be trying to woo you." Mira said.

"What? Why would you think that?" XR asked.

"It's not exactly the same display of course but the way he's flying reminds me of these birds on Tangea who do that kind of display to attract a mate." Mira replied.

XR huffed slightly.

"Let me guess, one of them pecks the other to death after mating or something gross like that." XR grumbled.

"Actually, the birds in question mate for life." Mira said.

Nos-4-A2, either done with the display or noticing Mira, suddenly dove down and came to a stop in front of XR. Before Mira could tell Nos-4-A2 to back off, Nos-4-A2 reached a hand out to XR.

"Did it please you, little one?" Nos-4-A2 asked.

XR didn't get a chance to reply as suddenly Buzz and Booster were on the scene, firing their lasers on sight of Nos-4-A2. As Nos-4-A2 roared and to Buzz's and Boosters shock, retreated instead of trying to fight, XR looked to Mira.

"Not one word about what happened. Just… not one word." XR said.

Mira just nodded.


	3. Where to go from here

He could have ended it so long ago. Many times he could have just taken out XR instead of toying with him. Oh yes, he nearly ended their game once but instantly regretted the moment he thought XR was gone.

This was not a normal feeling for NOS-4-A2. It was programmed for him to hunt, to show no mercy to his prey. And the little one was certainly prey. Every movement the little robot gave just screamed it.

Was that what was constantly drew the energy vampire to XR? NOS-4-A2 wasn't sure himself what the answer was. Even as he watched XR now while he and the rest of the Lightyear team chased after Warp Darkmatter, NOS-4-A2 couldn't help but try and figure out his feelings.

There wasn't much time to do that though when something made his optics go wide. One of the hornets firing on XR had got a hit in, blasting one of his jet pack wings. XR let out a cry and spiraled down into the side of a building.

Even though moments later XR called out to the others that he was okay, NOS-4-A2 felt rage. Never before had he felt rage towards something that had nothing to do with himself. In the back of his processor he was now understanding what his feelings really were. But there was no time to react to that epiphany.

Suddenly he was letting out his familiar roar, flew down and buried his fangs into the nearest hornet.

"What in the-" Warp started to say when the now NOS-4-A2 controlled hornet attacked Warp.

Though Warp took the rogue hornet down easily, the distraction was enough for Buzz and Mira to get shots in and destroy the other two hornets. No one had time to notice that NOS-4-A2 had fled.

But, that wasn't the one and only time NOS-4-A2 showed up. It seemed like half the time that XR or sometimes even Booster ended up in trouble, NOS-4-A2 showed up. There were no words,no banter. Just a quick attack and then fleeing before anyone could ask him anything.

One mission, that changed. NOS-4-A2 once again was following XR. He mentally noted that XR seemed to be separating from the others for a foolish reason. But why would his little one do that?

"Okay, I know you're there, NOS-4-A2. You can come out." XR called out from the alley way suddenly.

Ah, that was why. No point in staying hidden now. With a sigh he flew down to face XR. The small robot looked slightly angry instead of afraid for once.

"How did you know I was here?" NOS-4-A2 asked.

"One, you've been randomly showing up for months. Two, I didn't. I just guessed." XR said. "But not the point here. I want to ask you... do you think this is a joke?"

"Joke?" NOS-4-A2 questioned.

"Yeah. Do you think it's funny to act like you're some sort of guardian when I and everyone else knows you're a terrible, evil ,monster?" XR snapped.

XR did not miss the shocked and slightly hurt in NOS-4-A2's optics. It confused him.

"I... have not ever claimed or pretended to be anything but what I am." NOS-4-A2 said.

"And just what is that?" XR couldn't help but ask.

For a moment, the energy vampire looked menacing again. His wings were out once more, casting that eerie red glow and XR couldn't help but wheel back a bit.

"I...I am NOS-4-A2! I am a hunter! And...and I am no longer sure I want that." NOS-4-A2 said, his wings deactivating now and his expression falling into an almost suffering look.

Okay, now XR was really confused. XR knew he shouldn't trust NOS-4-A2, shouldn't get closer. But he did.

"Wait, I'm suppose to believe that suddenly you don't want go around being some sort of freaky creature of the night and sucking energy out of innocent machines?" XR asked.

"No... you're not suppose to. And I fully understand why. But I have grown tired of this. Grown tired of being alone. And... I'm sick of holding back my feelings for you." NOS-4-A2 said with a sigh.

"Feelings for- oh." XR said, understanding what NOS-4-A2 was getting at. "I... I guess I should have seen that coming now that I think back on the last few months."

NOS-4-A2 said nothing to this. Instead, he turned to leave.

"Hold on! You can't give a love confession and just leave!" XR cried.

"Why? Do you feel the same?" NOS-4-A2 asked, for a moment feeling almost hopeful.

"I don't know about that. But still, you can't-"

NOS-4-A2 didn't let XR finish. He just extended his wings and took to the air, leaving XR on the ground and both to wonder where to go to from here.


	4. Red

note: I DO have a reason and back story as how the two got together. Kind of working on that. But for now, have this drabble :)

XR use to hate the color red. It use to signify so many negative things. Like evil, danger, and pain. That all had been tied to Nos-4-A2's red optics and wings. But now that Nos-4-A2 had truly changed sides the color signified new things.

Now it signified strength, protection, and most processor boggling of all, love. The thought of seeing those red optics power down ever again filled XR with dread.

NOS-4-A2 had grown tired of the color red. The reflection of his wings light off the metal of his horrified prey was red. And some sometimes after finishing off a victim he would look at his reflection in the metal and see his red optics gleaming still with the thrill of the hunt. That use to please him until sometime after he fell in love with XR. Then that look made him feel sick.

Red signified the monstrous part of himself.

"I'm thinking of having my optics and energy wings colors changed." Nos-4-A2 said to XR one day.

XR looked at him in shock.

"Why? You look fine to me."

"Truly? I would have thought the red coloring would bring up too many bad memories of our... earlier moments."

For a moment XR thought about this before shrugging.

"Yeah, true. But, they were red at our later and much better moments too. Besides, I like red. It makes me think of you."

Though the energy vampire said nothing to this, XR knew from the silence that Nos-4-A2 was no longer thinking of changing his optics and wing color.


End file.
